vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Haunter of Ruins/Transcript
Previously on The Originals :VINCENT: Maxine. :MAXINE: It's Adam -- he never came home. I've looked everywhere. :MARY: Hope? :HOPE: I had a bad dream. :MARY: It's alright you're safe. :KEELIN: Why are you doing this to me? :HAYLEY: Your grandma's maiden name was Malraux. You're the last of your pack; that makes you special. :KEELIN: You got my venom. When do I get to go? :FREYA: I barely had enough to make the antivenom. If any of my family are ever bitten again, we'll need more. :VINCENT: Marcel, yeah, this city is in danger. And it might just be all my fault. :FREYA: I can sense Klaus is still in New Orleans. :ELIJAH: We free Niklaus today. :FREYA: This spell is strong. I'll need someone to channel. :ELIJAH: Whatever happens, don't stop until Niklaus is free. :REBEKAH: Nik! :HAYLEY: You're ready to see your little girl? Want me to wake her for you? :KLAUS: Let's let her sleep. Hayley's Safe House :KOL: What's the holdup? All right, we rescued Nik, we escaped mortal danger why are we not on a private jet to Saint-Tropez? You can catch up on the last five years when we're on our way-- I can assure you haven't missed much. :ELIJAH: Circumstances have changed we will leave here soon enough. :REBEKAH: We have our niece to consider. :FREYA: Kol has a point. We need to put an ocean between us and Marcel Gerard as soon as possible. :KLAUS: We're not going anywhere today. I want one day of peace with my daughter. Before we uproot her. :FREYA: Any delay is a risk. :KLAUS: One day. We're in the middle of nowhere, the house is cloaked. We weren't followed, and i' not asking! :HAYLEY: Everybody, look who's awake. :HOPE: Hello. :KLAUS:: Hello. :HOPE: Mom, can I go play in the garden? :HAYLEY: Yeah. Sure. Title Card St. Anne's Church :VINCENT: Irascitur detruire. Flashback :VINCENT: Eva, come on, where you been? I was worried. :EVA: I picked up your favorite jambalaya for dinner. Vince, I have news. :VINCENT: You was in the Quarter? Come on Eva, that's... that's Marcel Gerard's territory. And you know that's not safe for witches there. The death toll is growing by the day. :EVA: It isn't safe anywhere. Even the Tremé is crawling with vampires. Why don't we leave? We could go anywhere. There's a whole world out there with no Marcel to worry about. :VINCENT: Eva, baby, I...I can't keep having this conversation with you. All right? This is my home. :EVA: This is bigger than the two of us, Vince. I was in the Quarter to see Sophie Deveraux. She has a gift, you know? She knows when a woman is pregnant. :VINCENT: I'm gonna be a daddy? :EVA: Yes. :VINCENT: Oh. :EVA: You're going to be a great dad. But not here. :VINCENT: Look, baby, wherever we go, our baby's gonna be a part of my bloodline. And it won't be at peace if it's not connected to its heritage. :EVA: A heritage that could get us all killed just for being who we are? :VINCENT: No. See, because when I was growing up, this place was a paradise for witches. This was the best place in the world to be if you were a kid and you had a little bit of magic in your bones. That's the New Orleans I remember, and that's... the New Orleans I want to raise our kid in. Give me six months, Eva. Baby, give me six months, and I promise you I will find a way to make sure Marcel Gerard never sets foot in the Tremé. Let me do that. Please. Let me do that for you. Baby, let me do that for my kid. :EVA: Okay. Flashback ends :MARCEL: I got your message about the missing boy. My guys are out searching. Now I'm gonna need you to shed some light. How does one missing witch mean the whole city's in danger? :VINCENT: You remember my wife Eva, right? :MARCEL: Eva, yeah, the child-stealing psycho. :VINCENT: Yeah, she wasn't always like that, Marcel. What you saw was a shell. She was everything, man. She was smart, she was beautiful. She was just full of love and light. And then something evil got inside of her, and it twisted her up. And it left nothing but darkness. And now I think that same darkness has come back again. :MARCEL: Eva was trying to sacrifice nine children. Now, do you really think that somebody is...? :VINCENT: Man, Adam Folsom was only the first. Whoever is doing this... they're gonna want more. Hayley's Safe House (Porch) :KLAUS: What terrible things did you tell her? :HAYLEY: I told her that you're a hybrid, like me. I also told her that you're very old. Other than that she's seven we can wait to share the gory details. :KLAUS: Well, someone must have disparaged me. Perhaps that crone, Mary... :HAYLEY: Stop. I've spent five years protecting her from everything, including all the horror stories floating around about you. She doesn't know your history. What she does know is that you protect your family, no matter what. :KLAUS: And yet she fears me. :HAYLEY: She's a sensitive kid. And you're not exactly calm right now. You were her fairy tale prince, Klaus. And now you're real. You have a lot to live up to. and Elijah are inside, chatting :REBEKAH: Now that our brother has found his noble purpose, what about you? :ELIJAH: Let's give him the day with his daughter. Tomorrow we seek sanctuary elsewhere. :REBEKAH: That's not what I meant, is it? You're no longer tethered to him. You must have thought about it. So what will you do with your immortality, now you're not burdened with saving Nik's soul. :ELIJAH: I don't know. And what of you? Do you still desire a family of your own? :REBEKAH: Well, true love continues to elude me. Though certainly there's an app for that now. :ELIJAH: I am sorry. I know the way you felt about Marcel. :REBEKAH: We have the opportunity for a fresh start. Perhaps we should both use this one quiet day to decide what we want our new beginning to be. Hayley's Safe House (Shed) :HAYLEY: I'm sorry. I know it hurts. :KEELIN: Yeah, but you're just trying to help your family. I get it. Looks like they're really suffering. Did their mimosas go flat at brunch? :HAYLEY: You're all cut up. Why aren't you healing? :KEELIN: You know, I never really bought into that whole wolf pack mentality. I thought there was something wrong with me. But I'm a model citizen compared to you. A werewolf queen that betrays her own kind for a bunch of vampires it's disgusting. :FREYA: Why is her mask off? We need as much venom as we can get. :HAYLEY: She needed a break. :FREYA: She'll live. If we don't get enough venom to make more of the cure, my brothers won't be so fortunate. :HAYLEY: Do what you need to do. I can't breathe in here. is painting outside of Hayley's Safe House '' :KLAUS: That's lovely. :HOPE: Mom said you like to paint, too. :KLAUS: I do. Very much. ''puts a piece of paper in front of Klaus for him to have and Klaus sits down to paint with Hope} '' St. Anne's Church ''[Vincent is inside St. Anne's Church chanting something in a foreign language. :WILL: Never gonna get used to that. :VINCENT: Will. Thanks for coming, man. You got some news for me? :WILL: Not the good kind. Adam Folsom isn't our only case. We've got three additional reports of missing kids. Look, Vince, maybe this isn't your kind of case. Let me conduct my investigation. I'll let you know if anything supernatural happens. :VINCENT: I need you to stay out of this one, okay? I need you to make sure the cops stay out of this one... :WILL: I'm not gonna leave you alone to deal with four missing kids. :VINCENT: I'm not gonna be alone-- I got Marcel and his vampires. :WILL: I still don't trust Marcel. :VINCENT: I don't... :MARCEL: Yeah, well, that's just too bad. Because I'm the only guy here getting anything done. One of my guys spotted some lights at the old Strix mansion. Now, the place has been boarded up for years. All of a sudden, lock is busted off the front gate. :WILL: I should call this in. :VINCENT: Will, man, I'm trying to protect you. :WILL: Fine. These kidnappings are gonna hit the press, Vince. My guess, you have till the end of the day, at best. :VINCENT: Let's go to work. :MARCEL: Hey, hold up. Weren't you just soaking this thing in lighter fluid this morning? :VINCENT: Marcel, do me a favor. I want you to keep that book far away from me. If I even try to come for it, I want you to kill me. Hayley's Safe House (Interior) :REBEKAH: Oh, here you are. Wherever there are booze and boobs. :KOL: Yeah, I came in here to have a quiet bite alone, thank you very much. :REBEKAH: Well, go and be alone somewhere else, because I have some thinking to do, and I would like to do it near the expensive wine. :KOL: After five years of being trapped in a house together, here we are-- trapped in a house together. :REBEKAH: Well, at least this one doesn't have imaginary blood. :KOL: It's not normal. Living in each other's pockets for a thousand years. Paranoia, betrayal, violence, repeat. :REBEKAH: Well, we're undead, so if it's normal you're after, I don't fancy your chances. And why the sudden melancholy? Did you expect to break out of the Chambre de Chasse and into a family cured of dysfunction? :KOL: When we were in there, it felt like the world had stopped. But it didn't. It kept turning. Without Davina. You know, she would have been twenty three today. And I wonder what she would have done with the time. She would have made the world a better place. Meanwhile... we're here, breathing. And what are we doing? :REBEKAH: Paranoia, betrayal, violence, repeat. Hayley's Safe House (Shed) and Keelin are talking. Freya is making something for Keelin's wounds. '' :FREYA: This isn't a punishment. It's a necessary evil. :KEELIN: Most people who do evil convince themselves it's necessary. :FREYA: Relax. It's for your wounds. You're a wolf. Why aren't you healing? :KEELIN: I dated an orthopedic surgeon. One morning, I'm trying to impress her on a hike and I take a spill. Broke my ankle, double compound fracture. And she was all about helping me rehab until the next day, she saw that I was good as new. She freaked. Being a medical anomaly can suck. :FREYA: So you had a witch do a spell to slow your healing process? :KEELIN: No. I swiped a badge, accessed the path lab. Used my tissue sample to analyze the chemotaxis of my body's enzymes... Look, even a monster is still a biological organism. Exposed to the right chemicals, it can be weakened or strengthened, so I devised a treatment to help suppress my werewolf traits. It wasn't magic, it was medicine. Davilla Estate :MARCEL: Now, I know you've seen a lot of crazy over the years... but I've never seen you scared. All right, you gonna tell me what we're up against here? :VINCENT: The past. Your past, my past. Eight years ago, you were running this city with an iron fist. Well, you had a lot of witches terrified at every single turn. :MARCEL: I was protecting Davina... :VINCENT: Yeah, well, I had something to protect, too. And I wanted to take you down Marcel. For my wife. For my unborn kid. So... I start looking for forms of magic that you can't defend against. Can't find anything. And then, one night, I walk into my house and I find that notebook just sitting on my table. It's an instruction manual. Sacrificial magic, but it's not like anything I've ever seen practiced anywhere. It made me feel invincible. :MARCEL: It's not like your the first New Orleans witch to make a sacrifice to his ancestors. :VINCENT: This is not the ancestors, Marcel, this is something different. This is something older than the ancestors. And the book never gave it a name. :MARCEL: Okay, so who gave you the book? A witch must have planted it or... :VINCENT: That's the thing, Marcel-- the book's written in my handwriting. And I don't remember writing it. Hayley's Safe House (Porch) :ELIJAH: Let me guess. You want the world to disappear. :HAYLEY: Not the whole world. You can stay. Hope, too. Klaus can visit on the weekends, I guess. I betrayed a lot of people over the last five years, Elijah. Killed people just to cover my tracks, keep Hope safe. I was ruthless. :ELIJAH: You were a Mikaelson. You did what you had to do. :HAYLEY: The truth is, I'd... do it all again. I told myself a hundred times that it was all for Hope, but maybe I did it for selfish reasons, too. When I wasn't with my daughter, all I thought about was you. I should be happy right now, but there's one of my kind in a barn, miserable and scared, and she doesn't deserve to be there. :ELIJAH: Release her. :HAYLEY: If Marcel finds you... :ELIJAH: You can't do this forever. Your life is more than the salvation of the Mikaelson family. Now, trust me... you'll lose yourself. Woods ''and Klaus are walking and chatting in the woods. :KLAUS: I painted on animal skins, mostly. Bark, cave walls... :HOPE: You lived in a cave? :KLAUS: I lived in a hovel, all of us crowded into two rooms. It was actually nicer than it sounds. Though your Uncle Kol snored. Loudly, I might add. :HOPE: I bet it was cool, always having other kids to play with. :KLAUS: It was cool, actually. But I still felt alone. Different from my siblings. For one thing, I loved art. I used to make my own paints from flowers and berries. These orange ones are the most vibrant. :HOPE: I like orange. Oh, there's a butterfly. I think it's stuck. :KLAUS: Yeah, it has a broken wing. takes off her bracelet and hands it to Klaus. :HOPE: Shh. Don't tell my mom. closes her eyes and puts both her hands out. She uses magic to fix the butterfly's wing and the butterfly shortly flies away. Hayley's Safe House (Shed) cuts chains off of Keelin's wrists, freeing her. :HAYLEY: You're free to go. gets up and starts walking to the door but Hayley grabs her arm and pulls her back. :HAYLEY: A few parting words. As long as you're alive, you will be hunted. You can't go back to your old life. You need to disappear. Someone's coming. Go now. walks in. :FREYA: Where is she? :HAYLEY: I had to, Freya. :FREYA: Had to what -- sentence my family to death? Yeah, I'm going after her. vamp speeds Freya against the shed walls. :HAYLEY: I don't think so. :FREYA: Move! uses telekinesis to send Hayley flying back. :FREYA: I can do much worse. Stay out of my way. :HAYLEY: Freya, stop. We have enough venom to make the cure. We don't need an endless supply. Let's just hit the road, avoid Marcel... :FREYA: Marcel could be handling out vials of his venom to anyone. We can't avoid a threat that could be everywhere. :HAYLEY: Keelin shouldn't suffer for that. :FREYA: Oh, now, suddenly you're the arbiter of right or wrong? :HAYLEY: I've done plenty wrong in my life, Freya. But things are different now. I have a sweet little girl who's going around healing injured fireflies with her magic. If we're keeping someone captive in our barn, she's gonna have questions. :FREYA: Then tell her that the world's a bad place and that sometimes we have to do bad things to survive. She'll be safer if she learns that early. :HAYLEY: It's not her job to keep herself safe. It's mine. It's ours. And that includes protecting her innocence. :FREYA: She's a Mikaelson -- she can live without her innocence. She can't live without her family. She's a Mikaelson, and you're... appears in the shed. :ELIJAH: Enough. Before you say something you'll regret. :FREYA: Thank you, brother. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a wolf to hunt. vamp speeds in front of Freya. :ELIJAH: You will let her go. :FREYA: Fine. walks out. Woods :MARCEL: I didn't know you back then. When you were with Eva. :VINCENT: No. Well, I sure as hell knew you. :MARCEL: I guess war wounds never heal. :VINCENT: It wasn't a war, Marcel. No, it wasn't a war, it was a slaughter. You see, witches that didn't follow your rules they got slaughtered. :MARCEL: Yeah, you blame me for what happened. For losing her. :VINCENT: What happened to Eva was because of me, it wasn't because of you. Every day I try to forget that. Every day I lose. Flashback :EVA: You never came to bed. :VINCENT: I'm just trying to figure this... out. I've been sacrificing goats and snakes, but it doesn't seem to be enough. It's like it needs something more. :EVA: You need sleep, Vince. :VINCENT: Eva, this is for us. All right? Imagine this. Enough power that we ain't got to worry about raising a kid in fear of Marcel Gerard. Have a kid that is learning magic because of all the right reasons, for the joy of it and because it fulfills the soul, instead of because it needs to protect itself. :EVA: Okay. Then show me. :VINCENT: No. No, Eva. This is too powerful. :EVA: Oh, really? I hope you're not questioning my magical skill. We're a team. Right? :VINCENT: Always. :EVA: I imagine a true sacrifice must be something truly loved. grabs a bird that is chirping in a cage. She holds it tightly in her hands. A cracking noise is heard then the chirping stops. :VINCENT: Donez moi... :EVA: Donez moi. :VINCENT: ...Fortitude. :EVA: ...Fortitude. :VINCENT: Apporte moi... :EVA: Apporte moi... :VINCENT: Potestatem... :EVA: Potestatem... :VINCENT & EVA: Donez moi fortitude. Apporte moi potestatem. Donez moi fortitude. Apporte moi potestatem. Flashback Ends :MARCEL: Something truly loved. That's why she started sacrificing kids. :VINCENT: Eva was committed to that power. And she was willing to go further with it than I was. And that scared me. We both agreed to stop. And then one day... babies started going missing from their beds. and Hope are continuing walking and chatting through the woods. :HOPE: Mom says when I get bigger, Freya will teach me real spells. :KLAUS: I think you're doing rather well all by yourself. :HOPE: I can't always control it so well. It scares me sometimes. :KLAUS: You, love, are the daughter of Klaus Mikaelson. You're going to be the greatest witch the world has ever seen. And nothing will scare you. :HOPE: I know what you are, you know. The strongest in the world. Strong enough to keep all of the bad things away. :KLAUS: What bad things? :HOPE: Just bad guys. Monsters. People who are mean, selfish, and angry. :KLAUS: Nothing is going to harm my little girl. Nothing will even get close. You're all that matters to me. hugs Klaus. :KLAUS: You're trembling. Are you cold? :HOPE: Yeah. I've been cold a while now. :KLAUS: Well, let's get you inside then, eh? You can show me your drawings. blue light appears in the forset as they walk away. Hayley's Safe House :KLAUS: My daughter is an art prodigy. :REBEKAH: Well, she's far better than you ever were. Granted, the bar is very low. :KLAUS: True art is lost on the feeble-minded. :REBEKAH: Kol wanted me to say good-bye. :KLAUS: I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. What's he chasing this time? :REBEKAH:Does it matter? He'll return. :KLAUS:He always was a selfish git. :REBEKAH: He died twice and spent five years trapped in Freya's beige dreamland. You can forgive him a bit of wanderlust. :KLAUS: I don't see you packing your bags. :REBEKAH: Nik, you do not need me anymore. I know that I'm your favorite sibling, and of course I adore you. But there's space in my heart for something more. I want love. I want a family of my own. And wouldn't it be nice if we could part on happy terms for once? No daggers, no exile. Just so long for now. I'll see you again soon. :KLAUS: You were the only one who never treated me like a misfit. For centuries, my only place was by your side. And now I belong beside my daughter. And I suppose you deserve to find your place in the world as well. :REBEKAH: Thank you. Hayley's Safe House (Outside) :ELIJAH: Was she asleep? :HAYLEY: With her muddy shoes on. :ELIJAH: Who else do I know that does that? :HAYLEY: Expecting company? :ELIJAH: Yeah. She should be here any second. I think you're gonna like her. :HAYLEY: You okay? :ELIJAH: Rebekah asked me something, who I might be if Niklaus no longer needed me. Did I have any desires of my own? And I thought about it. There was a time, long ago, I do recall, I wanted more. Somehow I have ... I lost the feelings - beneath blood and chaos. :HAYLEY: Hey. You can't let the bad things that you did in your past define you. I know you. You are good. :ELIJAH: No, you are good. I was wrong when I said that you were a Mikaelson. You're not a Mikaelson. You don't have a Mikaelson heart. There's just too much good in you. It's why I love you. :HAYLEY: I love you, too. Unknown Location is attempting to flee from Freya and breaks into a car/ :KEELIN: Please, please, please. casts a non-verbal pain infliction spell on her and she cripples to the ground in pain. :FREYA: I told you I can't let you go. So you have a choice. Come back with me, or I will make this hurt. Davilla Estate Hollow's Zealot has the four missing children in a trance, controlling them, as he prepares the final touches of his spell. :MARCEL: Get away from them! Zealot telekinetically impales marcel with an iron rod. Vincent comes up behind him and knocks him in the head and he falls to the ground. :ZEALOT: I know you. Vincent Griffith. :VINCENT: How do you know my name? :ZEALOT: Because you have been me. It is happy you're here. It wants you here. :VINCENT: It wants me here? What are you talking about? :ZEALOT: It is that thing, the thing that resides within this city. Within all of us. It is in you. Loving you. As it loved your wife. attacks the Zealot again, punching him repeatedly before he casts a spell. :VINCENT: Casser les os. Casser les os. Zealot quickly overpowers Vincent with a pain infliction spell, knocking him unconscious. :ZEALOT: With which eye would you most prefer to view your end? comes from behind and stabs the Zealot through the chest, but he's unphased and retaliates with a powerful pain infliction spell that brings Marcel, the Beast, to the ground in crippling pain. :ZEALOT: Let it be done. Zealot's spell on the children begins and they fall to the ground. Hayley's Safe House & Davilla Estate is looking over Hope's drawings. :HOPE: Dad? I think something's wrong. Davilla Estate recovers and grabs the Zealot from behind, holding a blade to his throat. :VINCENT: Let him go. Let him go right now. :ZEALOT:Did you think you were unique, Vincent? That it had chosen only you? Hayley's Safe House :HOPE: I had a dream about a bad man. He was hurting these kids and I think he hurt me, too. Davilla Estate :ZEALOT: Don't you see? You freed it, Vincent. You gave it breath. And now... it must be fed. slashes the Zealot's throat. Hayley's Safe House :HOPE: I feel dizzy. And my head hurts. :KLAUS: Hayley! Davilla Estate :VINCENT: Oh, Marcel, the spell is already in motion. It's draining the life out of these kids. They're freezing. Hayley's Safe House :HOPE: Mom, I'm so cold. Davilla Estate :MARCEL: Vincent, what the hell is this? :VINCENT: That witch, he used their personal items to bind them to the spell. Totems. I know this magic, I-I can reverse it. Nettoyer timoun sa yo, nettoyer timoun sa yo. :ADAM: Vincent? :VINCENT: Oh. Yeah, man. Yeah, you're okay. Can you stand for me? There you go. quietly Marcel, we've got five totems and we got four kids. :MARCEL: Okay, so who's the other kid? Unknown Road :KOL: Nice car. Hey, do you mind if I borrow it? :REBEKAH: I knew you'd like this car.You're so predictable. :KOL: What are you doing? :REBEKAH: Well, I'm due an adventure, and Saint-Tropez is as good a place as any. Besides, someone's got to keep you out of trouble. and Rebekah sets off for a new adventure together. Davilla Estate :MARCEL: Paramedics took the kids to the hospital to get checked out. NOLA PD will notify the parents. Looks like you're a hero. :VINCENT: Adam could have died. All those kids could have died, and I'm gonna tell you something, if Hope Mikaelson is linked to that spell, she's gonna die. We've got to get her back here. We got to cast a cleansing spell on New Orleans soil. :MARCEL: I just got rid of them. :VINCENT: Well, bring them back, Marcel. She's a kid, all right? And she's practically your sister. Hayley's Safe House :HAYLEY: She's never been sick, ever. :FREYA: This is a magical affliction. It feels I don't know, it's hard to explain. Almost cold. note magically appears in Hayley's pocket. :HAYLEY: It's from Vincent Griffith. He knows what's wrong with Hope, he can cure her. But we have to go back to New Orleans. Davilla Estate :VINCENT: It's done. :MARCEL: All right, fine. You meet them. You help them. Be discreet. :VINCENT: All right, I don't want anyone to know that I let them come back here. :MARCEL: Why Hope? Huh? Why choose a kid that's probably 1,000 miles away? :VINCENT: 'Cause she's a special witch; she's from a special bloodline. She's powerful. She was born here in the Quarter. I mean, a sacrifice like that is something that's gonna be rewarded. :MARCEL: All right. Don't let anything happen to her. Hey. You said you got into this for the sake of your unborn child. What happened? Flashback and two other witches are performing a cleansing ritual on Eva. The spell appears to be working though she beings to rise in the the air and coughs up black-ish blood or some other fluid and falls back to the couch. :VINCENT: Well, when I found out that Eva was responsible for taking those kids, I knew that I had to do something about it. But she was too far gone to answer any questions, so I got some healers and we tried to cleanse her. I mean, I used every single drop of power that I had. :VINCENT (flashback): Baby? :VINCENT: But she wasn't possessed by any demons. She had become a demon. So I don't know, I don't know what happened to our baby. I don't know if it was the sacrificial magic. I don't know if it was my attempts to save her. Doesn't even matter. Either way, it's my fault. Hayley's Safe House (Shed) stands within a salt boundary spell. :FREYA: I know what you're thinking. I'm the wicked witch in your story. But if I could track you down, that means plenty of other people could, too. The only difference is, they all want you dead. My family needs you alive, - be grateful for that. :KEELIN: Oh, you want a thank you? Come closer, I'd love to show you my gratitude. :FREYA: My siblings are headed back to New Orleans, putting themselves at risk to protect my niece. We need a cure now more than ever, unless Unless we destroy the disease. :KEELIN: What are you talking about? :FREYA: Oh, y-you want to be free, right? Perhaps you can help me to set us all free. You said so yourself, a monster is just a biological organism. If you found a way to weaken yourself, maybe you can help me to weaken someone else. My magic, your medicine. :KEELIN: You offering me a deal? :FREYA: You can have your life back. But first you and I are gonna find a way to kill Marcel Gerard. Hayley's Safe House :KLAUS: You don't need to come. :ELIJAH: You spent half a decade as Marcel's prisoner, now let me take Hope. :KLAUS:Hayley is distraught, stay and comfort her. :ELIJAH: If this is indeed a trap, if Marcel is intent on killing us your daughter needs a father. :HAYLEY: We're all going. She needs me, I need both of you. We're family, we stick together. St. Anne's Church comes in and sits and recalls his memory of Eva's possession. Flashback :EVA: What lives in me lives in you. Emptiness.Bitter hunger clawing at your insides. It's still there. And you'll be the one who gives it breath. You got away because it let you. Because it needs you for later. It's still churning in the soil of this city. It's beating in the hearts of your people. It will be fed, and it will be set free. We will all be set free. Flashback ends Unknown Road stops the ambulance carrying the missing children. The EMT paramedic gets out of the vehicle and approaches Will. He slashes the EMT's throat and takes the Ambulance with the children. :WILL: It's okay, kids. Everything's gonna be fine. END CREDITS See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Originals Season Four